<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the End of the World as We Know It! by moondaisie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907567">It's the End of the World as We Know It!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisie/pseuds/moondaisie'>moondaisie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Totally Righteous Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, It's late I'll add other tags tomorrow, M/M, Meta, Patch 8.2: Rise of Azshara, Theorycraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisie/pseuds/moondaisie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azshara is here.  N'zoth is on his way.  As Natalie and Horace grapple with new responsibilities, Anduin begins to buckle under the weight of his crown, and Saskia embarks on a journey to save her life and her people.  All while the world as they know it crumbles around them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Wrynn &amp; Genn Greymane, Anduin Wrynn &amp; Original Character(s), Anduin Wrynn/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Totally Righteous Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letting the Days Go By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold of Silithus nights, so drastically contrasting the day’s heat, encouraged Saskia Rastout to adopt a more nocturnal lifestyle.  Guards were needed at all hours to ward off silithid attacks, and she had been happy to volunteer.  But on this particular night there was unusual quiet, so she was left twiddling her thumbs on the cliffs above camp.  Or daggers--same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bone Witches were also unusually quiet as of late.  She wondered if they also slept, or if being trapped in the dagger was uncomfortable for them.  Although their previous walking mummy of a host couldn’t have been much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to put you in here, you know,” she muttered.  “It was you guys who tried to possess me.  I was just defending myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.  Her head began to throb, and she grumbled a curse.  It had been doing that a lot lately.  Maybe the night life was starting to mess with her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed through her nose.  The dagger was as much a burden on her soul as the gift it had originally intended to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I trust you to hold onto this until I return?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dead of night, freezing despite her thick furs, Saskia stood opposite the vrykul huntress.  A dagger was in her outstretched hand.  Tentatively, she grasped the leather-bound hilt, and shuddered.  Something about this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>… made her feel sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, w-where are you going?” she asked.  When she looked back up, she found the woman’s honeyed eyes shining, and that frightened her almost as much as the heavily-wrapped blade now in her possession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where I can finally be rid of the curse of flesh,” she breathed.  Her large, calloused hands covered Saskia’s as she pressed the dagger closer to her wiry frame.  “Keep this sheathed unless you need to use it.  That is not a request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you familiar with saronite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saskia gasped and dropped the dagger as if burned.  “Where the hell did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> something like that?!” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, or I’ll be discovered!  It was a gift, from our people’s new savior, which I now bestow upon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it,” she insisted, her words quick and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will someday,” the vrykul huntress replied.  Standing to her full height, Gertrude Eivor towered over little, underfed, twelve year-old Saskia.  “I will return, hopefully.  And perhaps then you will understand why I go to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears blurred her vision, and she clenched her fists so hard they shook.  “You’re going to become like Ymiron, aren’t you?” she spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, you will understand later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched her begin to walk into the sparse tundra forest.  “Gerti!” she cried, and she paused momentarily.  “Please don’t leave me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saskia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard her father calling for her.  No doubt she would be in trouble for being out alone after dark.  Yet in the face of this, she couldn’t make herself care.  The woman she had grown up knowing and loving was abandoning her.  Nothing else mattered.  With a frustrated yell, she picked the dagger back up and threw it as hard as she could.  It bounced harmlessly off Gerti’s armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the sound of trampled grass, Roland Rastout had found her.  “Gods, Saskia, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rules!” he exclaimed.  But when he knelt at her side, he noticed her tears, and he softened.  “Mit hjarta, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s leaving,” Saskia whimpered, her glare still fixed forward.  “So she can become like Ymiron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood slowly.  Saskia finally looked to him and saw his knuckles pale for how he gripped his axe.  “Does she lie, Eivor?” he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does not, Rastout,” Gerti replied evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched a quizzical brow, tilting her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Saskia wanted to shout.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make her stay.  Gods, please make her stay!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snarled, “come back here, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> near my children, I will hack you to fucking pieces.  The Lich King himself will not stop me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tense silence settled between the two vrykul.  Saskia tried to stifle her crying, gritting her teeth as her shed tears were chilled and burned her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Gerti shrugged.  “So be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and resumed walking.  Soon enough, she disappeared into the darkness, but not before calling, without looking back, “Farewell, Saskia.  I know we are fated to meet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father snarled wordlessly.  Saskia fell to her knees and sobbed.  The dagger lay in the growing space between them, gathering frost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next time we met she burned my fucking house down,” she mumbled, rubbing her sore eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried so hard to keep her out of my mind and failed spectacularly.  It’s like she never left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was barely starting to surpass the horizon.  The desert floor was bathed in a pinkish-gold hue that never failed to take her breath away.  And, of course, the blade of Sargeras glittered, morbidly beautiful.  Canyon wrens began to sing, signalling the end of her shift.  She picked her way down the cliffs and thudded wearily onto the hard ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Yaga,” she said to the troll who took her place.  Ey returned the greeting and made eir way to their shared perch, looking to have just barely woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People moved in and out of the tents, the night crew swapping with the day, as Saskia slipped inside one of the larger group structures.  Thankfully, each tent was enchanted to keep out the blistering heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled upon seeing Natalie still curled up in her bedroll.  Removing her armor and letting her hair down, she stretched out beside her and said, “Time to wake up, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light, already?” the mage moaned.  “Any trouble last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None at all.  I’m starting to have withdrawals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie laughed through her nose.  Kissing her fiance’s cheek, she sat up and fussed with her hair until it was back in its proper shape.  “Khadgar’s been working us mages to the bone, lately.  I can’t sleep enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course!  But I’d also love to spend a morning snuggled up next to you.”  With a flick of her wrists, she was dressed for the day.  “Sleep well, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed in appreciation, and was out before Natalie left the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day in and day out, for the past three weeks, under the astute instruction of none other than Archmage Khadgar himself, Natalie was learning how to properly manage </span>
  <em>
    <span>abysmal </span>
  </em>
  <span>writer’s cramp.  She aided him in his studies of Azerite and Sargeras’s blade and answered his many questions about her experience communing with Azeroth, and in exchange he thoroughly explained what it was that he was working on and how the experiments could be replicated.  Though Khadgar was a bit of an odd duck, and he had a habit of anxiously rambling, their vaguely student/teacher-esque relationship felt more sustainable than her previous one.  Which she did her best to not think about, and Khadgar was kind enough to only bring up once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is unfortunate,” he had said sadly.  “Though Jaina is a far cry from Medivh, I understand the feelings surrounding your situation.  It is hard not to idolize them when you’re young and you’ve had a dream that’s suddenly come true.  You see that, in the end, they’re just people, as everyone does, but then you see them fall, and it is easy to want to fall with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he was able to put her feelings into words was comforting, as was the fact that he understood what she experienced.  But it was still hard to not wonder if all she had done was squander the opportunity of a lifetime.  Now she was an apprentice without a master.  She assisted every other mage in the Bronzebeard Base Camp with their daily activities, not just Khadgar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She entered Khadgar’s tent with a friendly, “Morning, Archmage.  What are we working on today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her from underneath a pair of small square glasses.  “I’m afraid there isn’t much I need your assistance with today, apprentice.  There are definitely others who will gladly accept your help, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well,” she said, “you know where to find me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited until she turned around to quirk her mouth to one side.  The only other people in camp who consistently needed help were the ones who ventured out each day to study Sargeras’s blade.  Which meant that, without fail, they would run into soldiers of the Alliance or Horde.  But if that’s where she was needed, that’s where she would go.  After all, that was what “for Azeroth, whatever it takes” entailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group consisted of an even mix of Alliance and Horde affiliates.  Experience had taught them that even one more person from either faction had the opposite faction’s soldiers itching for a fight.  “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you aren’t being held hostage?” was a frequent question.  Today’s six were Muln and Reghar Earthfury, Ritssyn Flamescowl, Broll Bearmantle, Yalia Sagewhisper, and a very sick looking Mariella Ward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank the Light,” she groaned.  “Can you replace me for today?  I… I need to lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yalia gave her a pat on the head and channelled some soothing mist to aid her.  She made an appreciative noise in return, then suddenly bolted upright and made a mad dash for the outhouses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk chuckled at Natalie’s grimace.  “Bad chicken.  She’ll be fine in a day or so.”  She clapped her paws together.  “Okay then!  Let’s get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie pulled up her hood as the winds began to pick up and sweep fine sand into her face.  The consequence was that the sweltering heat became trapped in the space.  Plus she couldn’t see if any silithids were coming her way.  They had only crossed paths once, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirages rippled across the horizon in all directions, obscuring the encampment behind them.  Much of the sand had apparently been blasted away upon the blade’s impact, as had many layers of topsoil that were formally as hard-packed and unyielding as solid stone.  The result was an absolute field day for the Explorer’s League and the Reliquary.  Fossils were popping up as often as Azerite, some thousands of years old.  Her parents had journeyed from Dalaran to Khadgar’s camp for that exact reason.  It was an immense comfort to have them nearby.  After an awkward confession about her recent activities, a thorough scolding, and a tearful celebration of her and Saskia’s engagement, they had set off to uncover a history of the silithids that the ground had thus far denied them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azeroth had conveyed its suffering to her with such poignancy the first time she had seen the blade up close that she had burst into tears.  An embarrassing moment, to say the least.  Khadgar specifically requested that she keep the connection to herself for the time being, just in case.  So she had just looked like someone who couldn’t keep it together, and was sent back to camp.  It grew easier from there--apparently Azeroth had gotten the hint--until she was almost numb to the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She flipped her hood back to see that it was Horde miners this time.  Several goblins flanked a foreman perched upon a shredder and highly displeased with their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a reason for being here?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Flamescowl growled, fixing the man with a glare worthy of his surname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heel, Ritssyn,” Yalia chided.  “Look, we’re just as allowed to be here as you are.  If you check with the Reliquary, they will vouch for us.  We’re not trying to jump your claim, we’re here to study the blade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hold up.  You’re asking me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>turn my back on you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and just trust that you won’t run off with what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> ours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azeroth’s,” Natalie grumbled under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foreman leaned over to look past Yalia.  “Something you wanna say, kid?” he challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yalia frowned at her before turning back to the goblin.  “You may send some of your people to keep an eye on us, if that will make you happy.  Just let us pass-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broll tilted his head back and let loose a very long-suffering groan just as Reghar said, “Every fucking time.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking time this happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of Alliance foot soldiers approached.  “Are these Horde scum giving you trouble?” one of them asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  Go away,” Broll replied flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie tuned out the ensuing cat fight between the foreman and the foot soldier, kicking up dust with her boots.  The one upside to all the heat was that the leather was now perpetually soft and supple, as opposed to when she was running around Boralus and getting her ankles rubbed raw through the socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Danger.  Two days.  Nightfall.  Be ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The hair at the back of her neck stood on end and she broke out in gooseflesh.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of danger?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare that Azeroth used words, so when she did Natalie stood up straight and listened well.  The sensation of emerging from cold, dark, salty water flashed through her head, then Azeroth went quiet again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought back.  She would need to warn Khadgar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even realize the squabbling between the Alliance and Horde had stopped until Yalia was calling for her further towards the blade.  As usual, each faction had decided to send two “delegates” to accompany the group.  It was sure to be an interesting afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” one of the Alliance foot soldiers began.  “What are you working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to see if there’s a way to neutralize the blade’s power and remove it from Azeroth before it can do more damage,” Natalie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She received a shrug in reply.  “As long as it doesn’t stop the Azerite from coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eye twitched.  “Is that really what matters to you?” she scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, another shrug.  “I have a family back in Stormwind to provide for.  The longer these Alliance miners need help defending their claims, the longer I keep my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It ain’t your claim, bud,” one of the goblins retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broll threw his head back again and cried, “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A livelihood at the expense of the reason one had a life to begin with.  As grandma-esque as it sounded, what was this world coming to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her spellwork was mechanical and focused.  Nothing fancy, nothing deeply exploratory.  She blocked out everything else in the world and tuned in to her arcane sense that poked and prodded the blade of Sargeras.  Anything other than surface level investigation, as it turned out, had nasty consequences.  The image of the three shamans currently bed-bound in the infirmary reminded her that throughout the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was used to fel energies.  The twisting and turning in her stomach never abated, though.  How did warlocks get used to it?  Did they react the same way to holy magics as the demons did?  Her notes from the brief foray into nathrezim experimentation were probably still in her dormitory in the Kirin Tor’s sanctuary… as was the nathrezim corpse, which she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> disposed of before leaving with Jaina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelped as a jolt of fel energy leaped out at her in her momentary lapse of concentration.  The rest of the world rushed back into focus and she staggered backward, shaking her hands.  Dammit, the tips of her fingers were singed.  She conjured a bit of frost to cool them and brushed them against her sweaty brow.  In the distance, the sun hovered dangerously close to the horizon line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s past time we head back to camp,” Muln said.  “I don’t feel like hacking my way through a group of silithids in the dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Ritssyn replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natalie, can you open a portal back to camp?” Yalia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face flushed.  “I-I… don’t have the coordinates memorized yet.  Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need.  We’ll just travel through my portal.”  That was Ritssyn again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, fel gates made her dizzy.  Though it was better than nothing.  Typically, they travelled the two hours on foot to build up their stamina, but Silithus was not kind to those who stayed out after dark.  The days were much shorter as the last vestiges of autumn gave way to winter, restricting their work to a couple of hours at a time.  Which was probably a good thing; her mana reserves were depleted and her mental focus was shot.  All she wanted right now was a good meal, a good sleep, and some quality time with her fiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When clarity returned, she noticed her parents had returned early from their dig along the western edge of the region.  They and a few others from the Explorer’s League surrounded Khadgar and spoke in hushed, worried tones.  It looked as if the vision Azeroth had shown her was coming true much sooner than she had thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?  Dad?” she asked quietly.  “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a run-in with a group of naga.  There’s more on the way,” David whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khadgar nodded as the report was finished and said, “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little crowd followed him as he sought a higher vantage point from which to address the camp.  Foot traffic slowed to a halt as people turned to look up at the archmage, who raised his voice to speak: “Soldiers of Azeroth, reports have just come in of a large naga presence moving through Silithus towards us.  Until they reach our location, I request that you all remain in camp; exceptions to this will have to be brought directly to myself or Speaker Bronzebeard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the largest tent, which backed up against the mountains, the Speaker emerged.  Natalie’s eyes widened in awe of the diamond-encased dwarf.  It was rare that he made appearances at camp, as he had business to attend to in seemingly every corner of the world.  The setting sun reflecting off every facet in the stone made him appear as if he were on fire, an absolutely mesmerizing thing to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was brought back to Khadgar when he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We must begin preparations for the impending attack.  Our very lives depend on it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Company is Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle of Dazar'alor did not end the way it was expected to, and neither does Anduin's visit to Westfall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHADOWLANDS SPOILERS i'm very happy that i can now say that shaw supported anduin's coming out so easily because he's also canonically gay.  apparently there's more lgbt characters that they just haven't introduced/confirmed yet and i'm on the edge of my seat hoping anduin is one of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle of Dazar’alor was over, and King Rastakhan was dead.  As High King of the Alliance, Anduin Wrynn now scrambled to deal with the ramifications of that and ensure that the Alliance would withstand the retaliation that was no doubt hard on their heels.  It led him today to Unity Square, a spot just outside the home of the Boralus royal family, where a meeting between himself, Jaina Proudmoore, Genn Greymane, Spymaster Shaw, and High Commander Wyrmbane had just concluded.  While the other three dispersed, he and Jaina lingered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked beyond weary, arm in a sling and a bruise sitting dark violet and angry on her left cheek.  His heart ached to see her in such a state.  She had been through so much in her forty-two years, but there was still no peace for her, no rest.  He reached out with a hand and channeled the Light, letting it flow out the tips of his fingers and mend the damage done to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of her mouth curled up in a smile.  “Thank you for that.  Many others had been injured during the siege--I hadn’t wanted to take up resources with something as simple as a bruise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you dearly, Auntie,” he said.  “We were all so worried for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small show of mirth was replaced by a more contemplative expression.  “I’ve been given some details of what happened while I was gone, but there’s still much I don’t know about.  I would appreciate some more answers, if you have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”  He would always make time for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.  I know a quiet place where we can talk.  Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way up the stairs and around the gardens, Jaina spoke again: “I’m sorry to hear about Wyll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin was taken aback.  She had still been absent when he had passed.  “Ah, thank you.  It was a deeply painful loss, though I am glad that he is no longer suffering.  But… how did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natalie kept me roughly in the loop while she was apprenticed to me,” she explained.  Seeing Anduin’s further bewilderment, she added, “I’m surprised she never told you.  I had insisted on it being kept secret at first, but I never asked it of her later on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had assumed that you had simply asked her and Saskia to accompany you to Kul’tiras,” he replied.  Now that he thought about it, however, that was foolish to think.  Saskia liked Jaina well enough, but Jaina… well, the rogue’s outspoken disgust over the trial of Garrosh Hellscream and overall unpleasantness during that time had left a foul taste in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Natalie had achieved something she had dreamed of for all the years Anduin had known her and not told him was troubling.  Natalie had confided far more important secrets to him before without issue.  She was entitled to her privacy, of course, but they were close friends, and he wondered if there was anything else she was keeping from him.  He supposed he didn’t have a foot to stand on, though.  He was only today telling Jaina a secret that he had kept from her for nine years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steeled himself with Velen’s mantra and a deep breath.  “One of the events which you might have missed is… much more recent,” he began.  “It is involving Westfall, and new laws which I wrote--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a hand on his shoulder, sympathetic.  “I also read the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stormwind Gazette</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though multiple Kul’tiran publications have republished the story,” she told him.  “I’m proud of you, Anduin.  Such courage is admirable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken every ounce of strength to come out publicly.  He nearly melted into a puddle on the ground with relief at Jaina’s words.  “Thank you, Auntie,” he breathed, beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are people taking it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced.  “Reactions have been… strong.  And varied.  Genn’s mood has turned quite sour since I told him, yet Mia and Spymaster Shaw offered their full support.  As has Count Ridgewell, of all people!  He was livid after Horace let it slip that he was collaborating with the Defias--I thought I’d never win back his favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rounded a corner and ascended more steps leading up to a small terrace overlooking the ocean.  Jaina fixed him with a puzzled look as she took a seat on one of the stone benches.  “It seems I have more to catch up on than I thought.  How about we start with who this Horace person is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin felt his entire face flush.  He sheepishly scratched his temple, fighting back a smile.  “He’s, ah, my-my partner,” he explained, feeling a thrill rush through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jaina prompted, putting her elbow atop the bench so she could rest her cheek on her knuckles.  “Well, go on, tell me about him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a paladin from Westfall.  We met shortly after Father’s death; Saskia and Natalie introduced us.  We had a few proper dates, though most of the two years was spent exchanging letters while he was fighting with the Legionfall army.  He’s… he’s very sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he handsome?” she prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was now thoroughly scarlet, eliciting a light laugh from Jaina.  “Yes,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my fair share of crushes as a Kirin Tor apprentice, boys and girls and otherwise.  It’s a wonderful thing to be in love,” she mused.  Arching a brow at him, she asked, “So when do we get to meet him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll have to ask.  I’m travelling to Westfall tomorrow to see the repairs to infrastructure for myself, and to meet his family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry for a moment,” she told him.  “I’m sure it’s going to go just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My last visit was less than cordial.  It’s a long, complicated story, but suffice to say everything has been righted; please do stop me if I start to ramble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched his partner take yet another deep breath and fidget with his sleeves.  A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and he said, “They’re going to like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?  Oh, right, yes.  I just--I want to make a good impression,” Anduin replied, smoothing his light burgundy shirt once more and ensuring that it was properly tucked into a pair of charcoal pants, then ensuring those were properly tucked into his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace had specifically told him not to wear his usual attire.  The sun was too strong for that much clothing, and besides, he wasn’t here as the king of Stormwind.  He was here as Anduin Wrynn, to properly meet Horace’s family and observe Westfall’s first sustainable harvest since the Cataclysm.  Two members of SI:7 had escorted him during the ride from Elwynn to Westfall, as per Genn Greymane’s demands, where Horace had met him.  The rogues would remain a stone’s throw away for the two and a half days he had been allotted, ready for any potential danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they aren’t upset about our fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it from the horse’s mouth.  They’re just excited to get to know you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course they had been cross with Anduin when they first learned about what happened that night.  But his parents trusted him to make the right call and when he told them that the two of them were on better terms, they believed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon came upon the Lin family farm.  Horace was truly excited to show Anduin his home.  It was cramped and needed a fresh coat of paint, sure, but it was one of his favorite places in the world, and now he got to share it with one of his favorite people in the world.  The Saldean’s, who lived about half an acre away, had repaired their roof thanks to wood from the Westfall Revitalization Project; thankfully, the one-story adobe brick house of the Lin family had been spared the infernal’s wrath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved to his dad, who lifted a hand in response and set down his scythe.  All the druidic and shamanic magic that had been upended into the land had caused the crops to grow with overwhelming speed.  Wheat seeds planted in late August had already sprouted to shoulder height in early November, a process that normally would have taken twice as long.  ‘Shocking’ was an understatement.  His mom had cried with joy at the sight of herbs and vegetables in her little garden.  He had been close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dismounted and watered their horses at the barn.  Inside, he heard Missy the cow give a baleful moo.  His skin began to crawl.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demon cow…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m back!” he called.  “I brought Anduin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma Lin poked her head out of the door.  A broad smile immediately broke out on her face and she approached.  “Good; you’re just in time to set the table for dinner,” she chirped, pulling Horace into a hug and kissing his head.  She turned to Anduin next, pretending to not see the handshake he offered to hug him as well.  “Nice to finally meet you.  I was feeling a bit left out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, you can just call me Emma,” she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.  “The girls went to Sentinel Hill this morning for supplies; they should be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feng came up in that moment and slung an arm over Horace’s shoulders, giving him a shake.  “Glad to see you both made it in one piece.  Welcome to the Lin family residence.”  He extended his hand in greeting to Anduin, who readily accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way inside, where a chicken was roasting over the fire.  On the mantle above the hearth, a row of sealed jars stuffed with fruit preserves and pickled vegetables to last them for the next couple of months after the harvest.  And at the end of the row, most importantly, was a larger jar filled with tea eggs.  His mouth watered just thinking about them.  They had been a special treat in Stormwind--the vendors charged far too much for one--but now he could have one every.  Day.  Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Anduin washed their hands in a basin on a table beneath the windowsill.  Sitting on the sill itself was a framed portrait of his family.  Flanking them were two other portraits tinged yellow with age.  Anduin picked one up after washing his hands and inquired about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are my grandparents on my mom’s side, Tinley and Yama Biswa.  They were farmers here, too.  The other one’s of my dad’s parents, Horace and Yu Yan Lin,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your namesake,” Anduin noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! They were both priests in Lordaeron who ended up joining the Silver Hand and becoming paladins in the Second War.  We still have both of their signet rings somewhere around here; I’ll have to show you after dinner.”  He eased down five bowls from the cupboard and began to place them on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feng gestured to Horace while he took his turn washing up.  “They raised him on stories of knights and valor until that was all he talked about.  He’d run around with a stick and pretend to vanquish all evil and rescue innocent townspeople.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable,” Anduin gushed, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, I had two sisters who were young enough that I could get them to do whatever I wanted and blame them for anything I broke,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, they never believed you,” came a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Maggie entered, the former carrying a sack over her shoulder, which she nearly dropped upon seeing Anduin and cried, “Holy shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle Lin!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that Anduin was holding back laughter as he said, “It’s good to see you both again.  How’s the arm, Maggie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good as new!” she replied triumphantly, giving him a thumbs up.  Then her expression turned sly.  “Izzy saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny Legowski</span>
  </em>
  <span> today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The middle Lin child squawked at her younger sister to shut up, turning red as a tomato.  Horace snorted.  He’d pulled Legs aside already and asked him to please let her down easy, even if she is a menace.  As per usual, the man had grunted and nodded.  Not one for words, that Legs.  Great at getting things off the top shelf, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down to eat.  Emma divided up the chicken and picked a fruit preserve to eat with the seed bread Izzy and Maggie had brought back.  Horace took a seat next to Anduin, only occasionally chipping in to the conversation as his family members plied his partner with questions that were gladly answered.  The world of Stormwind’s nobility was entirely unknown to the Lins, though like all Westfallers they speculated and gossiped.  And Anduin, much to Emma’s delight, was more than happy to dish on the nobles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy managed to direct the conversation to Stormwind’s spies.  “How old do you have to be to join SI:7, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen, same as the rest of the military,” Anduin explained.  “Though that doesn’t mean you’ll be accepted as a full member.  Spymaster Shaw has crafted a training regimen that weeds out many recruits with alarming speed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged.  “I’m sure I can manage.  I’ve been training a lot, lately.  I’m already down to a five minute mile run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace balked.  “What?!  No.  No way you’re joining SI:7.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me what to do,” she retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can,” Feng returned.  “This is a new type of war that’s being fought.  The second you go out there you’re getting blown up by Azerite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not up for debate, Isabelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made an aggravated noise and stood, deciding to take her frustrations out on the plate as she scrubbed it clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else had more or less finished their meal as well, allowing for them to get up and dispel any tension.  Feng took Anduin and Horace back out to the field to show the king how the various crops were harvested.  Now it was Anduin’s turn to ask the questions, watching closely while Feng cut and bundled wheat and doing his best to replicate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sell this to a couple of different buyers in Elwynn,” Feng said.  “The surplus gets divided up between us and whoever’s out here that needs it.  Now, it’s important to rotate where you plant each crop every year and to let some of the land fallow so it can get back into fighting form.  According to the druids and shamans that came by, we won’t have to worry about that until next year, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different crops extract different nutrients from the soil, then?” Anduin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night fell eventually, and the long day caught up with everyone.  Horace patted the space next to him as Anduin approached with his bedroll.  His father was quick to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’d be more comfortable with some space between the two of you,” he said, clapping Anduin on the shoulder.  He directed him to a space on the opposite side of where Horace’s low-lying cot was.  “Don’t want to get too warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad…” Horace groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever.  He waited until he was sure that his parents and siblings had dropped off for the night, then tip-toed over to Anduin with a blanket and gently shook him awake.  The two donned their shoes and stole into the night, with Horace leading him by the hand towards the barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy looked up at them, blank stare menacing in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be quiet, demon cow,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she was, and they were able to clamber up the ladder into the hayloft.  Horace had cleared a space for them that was free of mice and spiders and dust earlier that morning.  He placed the blanket down and unlatched the square panel that gave access to the roof.  Moonlight filtered through, illuminating Anduin’s face.  Light, his eyes looked like an ocean of stars.  Horace laced their fingers together as they settled down onto their backs, pressed close for warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing,” Anduin breathed.  “I never get to see this many stars in Stormwind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  He turned his head to the side to nuzzle into his partner’s shoulder, breathing deep.  “It’s always nice and quiet in the countryside.  No drunks wandering by at all hours, no one to disturb us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years of diplomacy training made Anduin quite adept at picking up on subtleties.  Horace propped himself up on one elbow and kissed him, upper body resting comfortably on Anduin’s.  The other man combed his fingers through his dark, fluffy hair, his smile falling as he bit his lip in response to Horace kissing up and down his neck.  It sent a thrill through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with this?” he whispered into his ear, adjusting his position as his shoulder began to complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” came the reply.  “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace resumed his work, slipping a hand under Anduin’s shirt and placing a hand squarely on his chest.  He could feel his heartbeat beneath his ribcage, fast and fluttery, the same as his own, and he couldn’t help but grin like a fool, burying his face in the crook of Anduin’s neck and giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh</span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he grumbled good-naturedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous,” he admitted.  “And excited.  And I think you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kings aren’t supposed to be cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Saskia and Natalie told me about your adventures in Pandaria.  I know you like to break the rules,” he teased, to which Anduin only laughed and kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt hands on his hips and hummed appreciatively.  This was nice.  Anduin was nice.  Even in the midst of a soul-crushing war, it was nice to know that things could still be nice.  His breath hitched as one of Anduin’s hands moved to his lower abdomen, just above the hem of his pants.  He caught his eyes and saw him raise his eyebrows in a silent request for permission that he gladly granted.  Yes, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, bells began to toll.  He knew instantly that they came from Sentinel Hill, and that they were only rung in emergency situations.  “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hitched his pants back up and clambered down the ladder, Anduin hard on his heels.  They burst out of the barn just as two gryphons landed outside the Lin home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legs rode atop one in leather armor with a bow and quiver strapped to his back.  “We’re under attack!” he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By whom?” Anduin replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naga!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why in the hell are </span>
  <em>
    <span>naga</span>
  </em>
  <span> attacking us?” Horace wondered.  He dashed inside just as his groggy family stumbled outside.  His armor, sword, and shield were kept safe in a trunk at the foot of his bed.  All care was thrown to the wind as he flung the lid open and worked rapidly to lace up his chain mail shirt and buckle down the plate.  Argus had taught him the fine art of suiting up as fast as humanly possible, and he was out the door in a minute and thirty seconds, weapons at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of Anduin’s guards had appeared during that time, daggers drawn.  “Stay here,” the king told them.  “Ensure that they’re kept safe.  I’ll return when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we can’t let you go into a battle alone,” one of them reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can, because I’m ordering you to.  My word surpasses Shaw’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the two of them mounted the other gryphon and launched into the night sky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have an endless amount of homework because i'm taking extra units this summer so i may not post the next couple chapters in a timely manner.  i gotta say though writing this and coming up with ideas for the last two parts has done a lot to keep me going during quarantine.  i would probably have turned into a feral animal and just started living in the hills if i didn't have warcraft and school.  i have some /very/ delicious things planned for shadowlands.<br/>quick side note i'm not going to write entire scenes of smut for this series because it's not something i'm comfortable with, but i will have "fade-to-black" type stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Opposite of a Pink Slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just when Horace thought they could enjoy a few blissful moments of peace and quiet...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"When my mind is uncertain, my body decides." --The Front Bottoms, 'The Plan (Fuck Jobs)'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damn it all!  Their fighting force was pitiful.  When the gnolls had attacked during his first foray into Westfall since he returned from war, they had had 7th Legion people and champions to aid in the defense of Sentinel Hill.  Now there was Horace, Anduin, and a handful of out-of-practice foot soldiers from the Westfall Brigade.  He grit his teeth and threw his full weight shield-first into the nearest naga myrmidon, throwing them off balance long enough to allow him to deliver the killing blow.  It never once escaped his mind that these were night elves, albeit ones twisted by the magic of Queen Azshara, that he was striking down.  Demons were easier to fight.  There was no connection.  He couldn’t look at them and see the same people he fought alongside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light, he wished too that the battle in Stormwind had been his last, but he had known from the moment he reclaimed his gladius that that wasn’t going to be the case.  Damn it all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin kept a shield of Light around him while he wove through the attacking naga, hacking and slashing away.  Since the king didn’t have any armor, he stood in front of Sentinel Hill’s tower and out of the way of the bulk of the fighting.  The higher vantage point allowed him to shout warnings down to Horace and the other soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two myrmidons at seven o’clock!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whirled around and slashed at one, gutting it… well, like a fish.  Like he had been gutted by Kin’garoth’s fel reaver.  The unbidden thought threw him off balance, and the second naga knocked him to the ground.  He yelped and put up his shield as they brought their trident down upon him.  Thankfully, Anduin’s Light barrier swirled around him.  The trident bounced harmlessly off, much to the surprise of the naga.  He kicked out, using the momentum to roll upright and run them through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brigadiers were scattered; Horace counted maybe fifteen in total.  He groaned.  There were three times as many naga.  If they were to continue to hold Sentinel Hill, they would have to form up and press a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>attack.  Where the hell was Gryan Stoutmantle?  Where was Mylra and the other fighters with the Westfall Revitalization Project?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no signs of reinforcements coming in from any direction he looked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He surged forward until he reached the eastern end of the fort, leaving dead enemies in his wake.  The wall was crumbled and missing entirely in many places, but there was a point where they could keep the naga from gaining ground.  He brained a naga and put his boot on their fallen body, turning to stare at the brigadiers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing in breath, he thrust his sword at the encroaching attackers and roared, “Stand together, or die alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some gawked at him.  Others didn’t hear him at all over the din of battle.  “Get in line beside me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>make them hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he demanded.  “There’s no time to waste.  Either we form up, or Sentinel Hill goes down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them jogged over and assumed a defensive stance.  Horace felt a surge of relief that he wasn’t just yelling at air.  He parried a trident, swivelling to the right to bash his shield into the naga, then swivelled back to the left to bring his sword down in an arc.  By the time the naga toppled lifeless to the ground, more soldiers had made their way to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his shield up in front of him and levelled his sword.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> will come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Do.  Not.  Move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More naga hissed and spat as they slithered through the dead grasses to Sentinel Hill.  He heard the tell tale rustling of armor indicating nervous soldiers shifting in place beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steady,” he warned.  It was easy for him to stand firm in the face of some naga armed with tridents and the occasional lightning spell.  The things he’d faced fighting the Burning Legion made this look tame in comparison.  They weren’t going to vaporize him, or suck him into a swirling dark Void portal, or torture him to madness.  They were just big fish people.  He couldn’t see the faces of the brigadiers underneath their helmets, but if they felt flighty at this, they were most likely still green.  It very well could be their first time in battle.  Seeing as their commanding officer was AWOL, he decided that a paladin with some experience telling them what to do was better than them just running about, scattered and aimless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second wave of naga was almost upon them.  “Steady,” he repeated.  “Remain by your fellow soldier.  No gaps in the line.  We are a team, we stand together, we don’t let anyone push us around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace conjured a zone of consecration in front of him just as their forces collided.  He felt Anduin’s Light surround him in a protective bubble and grinned.  Bringing his shield up, he blocked a downward stab from a myrmidon, then thrust his sword forward.  The myrmidon caught the blade before he could pierce their armor, but their clawed hand was unprotected.  He pulled back, slicing the fingers clean off, and went in for the kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the brigadiers to his left was knocked back to the ground with a cry of pain.  Horace cursed under breath, then shouted, “Close ranks!  Nothing gets through our line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his astonishment, they actually complied.  It nearly caused him to miss the other hulking myrmidon barreling towards him.  He widened his stance and shifted his weight slightly forward of center to take the force of the blow.  He grit his teeth and leaned in as the naga’s weight pressed into him, trying to force him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, he was able to glimpse a third wave behind the mass of blue scales.  “Uh oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re we gonna do?!” cried one of the brigadiers.  “We’re outnumbered!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ain’t gonna stop us,” Horace insisted.  His brows drew together as he tried to think of a way to win with twelve or so iffy-at-best combatants against a combined total of roughly forty ruthless naga.  If they remained in their tight line, they could move forward and back as needed without too much trouble, but there was a chance they could be surrounded, and it would be over.  He was kicking himself mentally for not having them bottleneck the opposing forces at the gap in Sentinel Hill’s wall.  It was too late for that now--pushing them back twenty feet without a line of tower shields or archers laying down heavy fire was an impossibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think Lin, think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw the naga forward with a blast of Light and slashed.  Anduin remained behind him, but all of his focus at the moment was on maintaining the shields on the melee fighters; he would drain himself of mana if he added offensive spells to that, as well.  In the meantime, Horace was doing his best to generate fields of consecration and infuse his sword and shield with the Light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arrow snaked through the darkness and into the side of a naga’s head from somewhere to his left.  He nearly leaped out of his skin at the suddenness of it, then wanted to leap for joy.  Reinforcements had arrived!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brigadiers were distracted for longer than he was as more arrows streaked like shooting stars across Sentinel Hill.  Their line wavered as the naga sensed their preoccupation, and Horace cried, “Keep together!  Do not let them think for a second they can get the upper hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to remind them again--with much more colorful language--when they did not quite comply.  They perked right up and listened after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thunderous sound of horses galloping towards them to the presence of Gryan Stoutmantle and the rest of the Westfall Brigade.  They careened into the naga forces with shrill whinnies and flashes of steel from their riders’ blades coming down upon their enemies.  Defias rogues snuck up from behind, making quick work of the rear guard with their flurry of knives.  Now it was the naga who were outnumbered.  Surrounded and without much hope of victory, some tried to break through the lines and make a run for the ocean.  They did not get far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was one left.  Horace sent them off-kilter with a smack of his shield, then pressed the tip of his sword into their throat.  “Tell me why you attacked Sentinel Hill,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dazed, the naga shook their head, pressing one scaly, clawed hand to an eye.  They turned to look at him, forked tongue tasting the air.  “You will never ssssssssucceed,” they hissed.  “Thissssss was merely a tesssssst.  Azsssshara is coming for you, mortal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made a move for the trident they had dropped, and Horace cut them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence descended upon Sentinel Hill.  Breathing and sweating heavily, Horace drank in that sweet, sweet feeling of victory.  Another battle that didn’t kill him.  There were few greater feelings, he had come to realize, than not dying.  Except for what he had been aiming for before the naga had </span>
  <em>
    <span>rudely</span>
  </em>
  <span> interrupted.  And now the mood was dead and their itinerary was so packed for the next few days that they would be too tired to stay up late and… stargaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way over to the tower, where Anduin was looking disheveled and weary.  “Were you hurt at all?” the king asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a scratch,” he assured him.  “Thanks to your spellwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned at the sound of clunky footsteps.  Captain Gryan Stoutmantle was barking orders to the two brigadiers trailing him as he approached, sword still drawn.  Horace noted that his armor was a lot bloodier than it should have been for someone having just arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem to notice the two of them until he nearly trampled them.  At first he looked annoyed, but that morphed to shock in the blink of an eye.  He took a step back and bowed as deeply as his plate armor enabled him to.  “Y-Your Majesty, please, forgive me, I had not realized it was you.  I trust you are unharmed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, thank you, Captain,” Anduin replied, inclining his head.  “Your soldiers performed admirably during the skirmish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad to hear it, sire.  This is the third night we have been attacked by naga forces, though it’s the first where they’ve travelled this far inland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin made a concerned noise.  “There was a similar attack on Stormwind not too long ago.  With most of the Alliance forces stationed in Kul’tiras and the Arathi Highlands, I’m afraid we cannot spare any more troops for Westfall than we already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had prepared for that,” Gryan informed him, showing no frustration or disappointment in his tone.  “Though I can do quite a bit with the people I already have, there aren’t very many civilians left in Westfall here who </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> us to do anything.  Come, let us discuss this inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace followed him and Anduin into the tower, where several candelabras illuminated the main room.  The upper portions of the tower, he’d heard, had been demolished by the Defias during the aftermath of the Cataclysm, and like the walls had yet to be repaired.  “You were saying this is the third attack?” he pressed.  “Were the other two in Moonbrook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gryan again was annoyed when he looked up from shuffling through reports.  His gaze fell upon Horace, who met it imploringly.  “Indeed, the other two were in Moonbrook.  We had gone out there again tonight when one of our scouts sounded an alarm back here,” he eventually said.  Nodding at Anduin, he added, “I appreciate you coordinating the remaining soldiers here.  They’re pretty green still, but they’ve learned how to listen, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that was the work of my partner, Horace Lin,” the king replied, gesturing to him.  Horace flashed him a small smile in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain squinted at him.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he said, incredulous.  Then, after a moment, recognition flashed in his eyes.  He gave a hearty laugh.  “In that case, I’m not surprised that it was you who was ordering my men around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself smirking.  “I’ve gotten some more experience with yelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secured yourself a promotion in the order, have you?”  Nodding at one of his brigadiers, he said, “Summon Vanessa Vancleef.  She should still be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I just thought about what my drill sergeants would’ve yelled at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, he barked a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know each other?” Anduin prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite well, Your Majesty.  One of the brigade’s recruiters made the mistake of stopping by the Lin farmstead just after the Cataclysm hit the area.  This one would come kick down my door at every opportunity demanding I enlist him so he could help his family.  I finally broke down and wrote a letter to the paladin order in Stormwind recommending they take him on as a squire.”  He raised his brow at him.  “Did you ever end up reading the letter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I displayed ‘a bullheaded determination to see any task to completion’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anduin put a fist up to his mouth to disguise a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know some things never change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men turned to see Vanessa Vancleef stride into the building, flanked by Legs and another man Horace was pretty sure was named Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Gryan?” she asked.  “It’s late, and I have other places to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A simple ‘thank you’ for the Brigade’s help would be appreciated, you know,” the paladin returned flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?  By the time you’d arrived in Moonbrook we had the naga on the run.  The Defias aren’t going to kiss your ass just for showing up, darling.”  She cocked her head to the side, face deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Vancleef.”  Anduin interjected himself into the conversation, though that only seemed to give Vanessa a troublingly calculating expression, as if she were preparing an excellent comeback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace looked from his partner to his business partner, then blankly at the wall, pursing his lips and nodding.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kind of wish I had popcorn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He would have to curtail the inevitable catfight, though, and bring them back to the issue at hand.  “You said you were planning something in case of more naga attacks?” he said to Gryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I am.  Unfortunately, the Brigade can’t be everywhere at once.  I am hoping to muster a larger fighting force in order to establish more patrols that can cover more ground,” he explained.  “These attacks are clearly getting bolder, and we need to go on the offensive if we’re to stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Defias already have a well-tested presence in the southern half of Westfall, plus the Dagger Hills and a small part of northern Stranglethorn,” Vanessa informed him.  “If you stick to the northern half, you don’t need more people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> need unity.”  Anduin’s voice was calm, but firm.  “The attack on Stormwind also featured a Faceless One, and other minions of the Old God, N’zoth.  I worry about what will happen when the naga begin being accompanied by similar forces in their raids on Westfall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gryan stroked his grizzled grey beard pensively.  “The Brigade’s main problem is that we don’t have the people’s trust in the same way that we used to.  The Defias… has admittedly provided more support for those in need.  Fresh from war and the Cataclysm, we provided little aid.  Others are resentful that they were denied the chance to bury their loved ones who had enlisted during the Scourge War.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like my dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Horace mused.  And now his uncle was part of an ash pile somewhere on a vast foreign continent, never to be returned home.  The knowledge that that was what had to be done to prevent James Lin from being reanimated as a mindless undead didn’t help that particular part of his family’s grief much, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Westfall’s needed a legitimate defense force for a long time, and lately we’ve been doing a pretty piss poor job of providing one.  I’ve accepted that my days of fellow Stormwinders having faith in me are over,” the captain went on.  “Even though I will continue to hold my position with the Brigade, I see a need for fresh blood in the leadership.  People like you, Horace, and you, Vanessa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horace made a strangled and confused noise as Vanessa immediately replied, “No thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Word has made its way to me of your military experience from the Second Legion War, Horace.  Combine that with the leadership you displayed tonight, and I believe you have the potential to lead your own company of soldiers in earnest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared wide-eyed at the brigadier captain for a moment, dead silent and very confused.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?  He wants to put </span>
  </em>
  <span>me</span>
  <em>
    <span> in charge of people?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He made another, longer, uncertain noise.  Grabbing Vanessa’s wrist, he hurried outside with a, “Can weeeeeeeee talkaboutthisforamoment?” thrown over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he serious about this?” he whisper-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa folded her arms across her chest.  “I don’t have a reason to doubt him, but that doesn’t make his idea any less stupid,” she remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say what you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t know what to think!”  As he began to pace he ran his hands through his hair and grasped fistfuls of it, puffing out a sigh.  “What do you think?  Other than that his idea is stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged.  “Stormwind is hurting for troops.  I wouldn’t put it past Gryan and Anduin to ship us off to Kul’tiras to fight their newest war the instant we say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and considered that a moment, hands falling back to his sides.  “We would need to ensure that we stay in Westfall only,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so nervous about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--He got me into the paladin order, I feel like I owe him a favor, you know?  I can’t really say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he’s asking me to help him help Westfall.  That’s the whole reason I started the Project.”  Light, why couldn’t he have just stayed up in the hayloft with Anduin and dealt with this in the morning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell him you can’t spare time because of the Project,” she replied.  “Easy peasy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I have you, and Mylra, and Hawk and Legs to help with that; maybe I can do both?  How much does the Brigade </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do?  I just… I feel like I can’t say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath.  “I’m not going to stop you from choosing either way,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V…  If I do this…  Is there any way I can convince you to at least ally the Defias with the Brigade?” he asked tentatively.  He looked at her with a pleading expression, rubbing at the inside of his wrist with a thumb to give his hands something to do while he fretted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, exactly?” she asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly because I think it’d be a good idea, partially because I feel like a coward right now and I’m worried that joining the Brigade will mean that I’ll be left alone and detached from everything,” he admitted.  “Besides, if the Defias Brotherhood </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Westfall Brigade </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Westfall Revitalization Project work together, we’d be pretty unstoppable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding slowly, she said, “You do have a point, I suppose.  Very well.  We’ll need to spend some time hammering out the precise terms of our arrangement, but there are worse things I could do with the Defias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They re-entered the tower.  Anduin and Gryan looked at them expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept your offer,” Horace told him, bringing an arm up to his chest in salute.  “On the condition that I am still able to continue my work with the Westfall Revitalization Project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.  And you, Vanessa?” Gryan wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legs?” she called over her shoulder.  When the man appeared, she said, “I will seriously consider your offer… provided you agree to the following terms I lay out for you.  If you are for a second found to be in violation of these, however, consider our alliance null effective immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What did you have in mind, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’ll be discussing those tomorrow!” she chirped.  “I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Legs turned to leave.  Horace whispered his thanks to her before she walked out, to which she gave him a quick pat on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Gryan said.  “There’s no real formal induction ceremony, so, welcome to the Westfall Brigade, Lieutenant Lin.  Report back here tomorrow morning for instructions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his side, Anduin took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i thought of a really good title for this chapter but i said "nah, i'll remember it."<br/>i did not remember it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Danger Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>khadgar: WHO BROKE MY HEART OF AZEROTH</p><p>khadgar: *seizes naga by the throat* YOU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azeroth’s warnings came true: two days, at nightfall.  Natalie had remained dressed in her sandy, sweaty clothes, knowing that it was time and wanting to be prepared.  Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep waiting for the battle to begin.  She was awakened in the dead of night by a single shout.  Before the sounds of metal clashing and spells being cast reached her, she knew that they were under attack.  She and the rest of the daytime crew stumbled to their feet in the pitch darkness of the tent.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She instinctively began to look for Saskia.  She caught sight of her parents first and blinked over to them.  “Get to safety; I’ll cover for you!” she cried, straining to be heard over the din of battle.  Neither of her parents were spellcasters, and if they were out in the open, they were vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David and Amelie both held spears in their hands.  “Don’t worry about us,” her father said.  “We can handle this.”  He thrust the weapon in the direction of an attacking naga, only to have it easily tossed aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie unleashed a barrage of arcane missiles on the naga.  “You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may have a point,” he acquiesced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her parents safely stashed away in a cave behind the camp, she once again turned her focus to her fiance, blinking her way through the crowd until she caught sight of ginger hair and a glowing dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saskia side-stepped a blow from an incoming trident and thrust her dagger into the myrmidon’s side, a move that she normally performed with ease.  Natalie watched as, this time, she staggered.  She threw a shield up around her, heart fluttering, and made her way closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Saskia hissed.  “I can’t fucking see straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see her partner’s jaw clench and eyes water even as she wielded her daggers with merciless accuracy.  “Guard the civilian tent, there’s less action over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, stubborn as ever.  “I think I can tough it out,” she insisted.  “I’ll just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could get another work in, a bolt of frost magic sent her flying back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Natalie shouted, “Saskia!” and hurried towards where she was lying on the ground, clutching her head in both hands and curling up in a fetal position.  “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing herself squarely in between Saskia and the naga, channelling the arcane through the tips of her fingers and outwards in a fan of missiles.  One by one they dropped to the ground, and she knelt next to her partner, putting her hands on her shoulders.  “Sas?  Hey, come on, we have to get you out of here.”  She guided her upright, looping an arm over her shoulders and blinking them over to the cave, handing Saskia off to her parents and returning to the fight.  Her heart ached for her love.  It wasn’t the first time she’d been complaining of headaches since arriving in Silithus, but thus far they’d both chalked it up to stress and a shift to nocturnal living.  Light, she prayed it wasn’t something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused on breathing deep and pacing herself to conserve mana.  It was difficult to tell in the darkness, even with the blade of Sargeras illuminating the desert with its reddish glow, exactly how many were attacking the camp.  All she could do was launch her fireballs and arcane missiles and hope that nobody she worked with stepped in the line of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three more naga slithered towards her with alarming speed.  Planting her feet squarely atop the hard-packed earth, she raised her hands skyward.  A wall of arcane energy surged up to protect her from their tridents.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this could be interesting.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She took a step forward and moved her hands in a downward arc.  The wall became a wave, colliding with the attackers and sending them into the swords of a group of camp guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did that!  Without a spell book, without even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it!  “Nice work, Nat,” she said to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream pierced the din of battle, long and agonized.  At the same time, Azeroth echoed in her mind.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pain!  Despair!</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fear!</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Don’t leave me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Her own heart began to pound in response.  Through the haze of an adrenaline rush she looked to the right and saw a blood elf collapse in a heap on the ground.  Guards and champions alike swarmed around them and fought madly against the remaining naga forces.  From her position, Natalie was able to maneuver an arcane shield around them; it took a lot of mana and unfortunately wouldn’t hold for long, but it was something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camp grew quiet as what were apparently the last of the attacking forces were cut down.  The same guards and champions surrounding their fallen friend towards them, some kneeling and others shouting for a healer.  Tension crackled in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archmage Khadgar and Magni Bronzebeard muscled their way through the gathering crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The heart!  Is it intact?” Magni shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A litter was brought over.  The fallen blood elf cried out repeatedly as they were lifted up and placed gently upon it, curled up in a fetal position that they were unable or unwilling to move out of.  Azeroth conveyed her distress to Natalie in a series of sharp sensations.  Her stomach lurched watching the litter depart in the direction of the healers’ tent.  The shaft of a trident protruded from the elf’s stomach, bobbing up and down with each hurried step the guard took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though skilled in the healing arts herself, Yalia Sagewhisper stayed with Khadgar and Magni.  She clutched a golden, spherical object in her paws that seemed to be spilling drops of… Azerite.  Natalie’s brows drew together.  Both men seemed equally distressed when she presented it to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer to whatever it was would have to wait.  She needed to check on her partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood on coltish legs at the mouth of the cave, both daggers in hand, mouth set in a hard line.  It was only when she saw Natalie that she listed to the side, flopping down onto the ground with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more naga over here,” she reported breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie knelt in front of her and cast a simple frost spell, a nifty little trick to soothe the headaches and eye strain that came with preparations for yearly exams for the Kirin Tor apprentices.  Placing her hands on either side of Saskia’s head, she concentrated on where the tension lay, slowly massaging it away.  A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Saskia visibly relaxed into the rock wall, like Grim when she gave into his endless demands for cheek scritches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” came the slurred reply.  “Thank youuuuu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents emerged along with the bulk of the excavation crew and others who were less combat-inclined.  Amelie crouched next to the two of them and hugged her daughter tight.  “Oh, thank the Light you’re safe!”  She put a hand on Saskia’s shoulder.  “Were you wounded, dear?  Should we get a healer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m’lright.  Nat took care of it.”  Tilting her head to the side, she said, “Hey  Khadgar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rastout.  Apprentice Rashid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie immediately rose to her feet at Khadgar’s voice.  “Archmage, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would ask a favor of you.  I need someone to journey to Northrend--Ulduar, specifically.  We must confirm or deny whether this attack was an anomaly, or the start of something bigger… worse.”  His face was drawn and grim, his eyes bloodshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.  “Of course, Archmage.  I’ll leave immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, please, wait until dawn, get some sleep and some food.  If the worst has indeed come to pass, you will need to be prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… would be this ‘worst’?” she asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That N’zoth has broken free from his prison beneath the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words chilled her to the bone, but she would not back down from the task at hand.  She accepted the missive from Khadgar, then said, “The blood elf who was wounded, they carried some object made of Azerite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Archmage put his hands up placatingly.  “I promise, I shall explain it to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face softened, heart sinking at the increasingly crestfallen expression on his face.  “Will they live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed.  “I wish I knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first light, Saskia and Natalie took a seat at the main campfire with a breakfast of rice and beans and a dash of seasoning on top.  Broll Bearmantle and Sylendra Gladesong were among the druids gathered around, talking to one another in low and worried voices.  Saskia focused more on her food than the conversation--whatever had come over her during the battle had finally passed, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>starved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no real way to explain the sudden, debilitating pain in her head, same as she had no way to explain all of the other headaches she had been getting lately.  Or the body aches.  Or the brand new feeling that something was crawling under her skin.  She wanted to chalk it up to being human and therefore not being used to living nocturnally.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WE’RE NOT DOING MUCH BETTER, ASSHOLE.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh.  That was the first time since the naga fight in Stormwind that she’d heard any of the bone witches.  The dagger glowed subtly in its sheath strapped to her upper thigh.  She pulled it out, tilting it this way and that as if expecting to see one of their faces staring angrily up at her, but all she saw was her own reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!  Put that thing away.”  Sylendra recoiled, pressing the back of her hand over her mouth.  “It’s making me nauseous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and did as requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> a saronite blade?” the druid wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A former friend,” she replied evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d been hoping to study its effects and powers,” Natalie added.  “Unfortunately, we’ve hardly had a moment to rest, let alone start any new projects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s never stopped you before,” she teased, nudging her partner with her elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re braver than I am; I won’t even get near something as poisonous as saronite,” Sylendra remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could very well be that the blade was what was causing her so much physical discomfort.  The possibility had occurred to her before.  She just… couldn’t let it go.  It chagrined her to no end to think about why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though anything to do with the Old Gods is that way, I suppose,” she continued, ears twitching.  “Remember when we fought Il’gynoth, Broll?”  She shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in displeasure.  “I try not to.  If I ponder those so-called prophecies he kept babbling about I start to get paranoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie set her bowl aside and leaned in, interest piqued.  “What kind of prophecies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylendra waved her hand dismissively.  “Nonsensical ramblings of a mad minion of the Old Gods.  ‘The boy king serves at the master’s table.  Three lies he will offer you.’  Things we can’t let ourselves take too seriously or we’ll end up just like Il’gynoth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saskia watched Natalie materialize a notebook and pencil.  “Just out of curiosity, do you remember the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The druid arched a long eyebrow at her.  “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not our cat!” she chirped.  “He ended up licking a hunk of Azerite and curing his cataracts and arthritis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you have a weird cat,” she laughed.  “Very well, I can tell you what I recall.  I really must stress that you shouldn’t put too much stock into them, though.  Save some insanity for the shadow priests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie wrapped her coat tighter around her, rubbed her arms and tried to keep her teeth from chattering as hard as they wanted to.  Khadgar had generated them a portal that dropped them right at the foot of the stairs leading into Ulduar with nothing but a missive bearing his signature and seal to keep them from being killed on sight.  Lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The heat of Silithus actually sounds pretty nice right about now,” she stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.”  Saskia spit to get a gauge for the temperature.  The moment it hit the ground, ice crystals emerged.  “Yeah, we should get inside sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even their fur-lined parkas and cloaks were no match for the Storm Peaks, it seemed.  They hurried up the long flight of stairs covered in snow while ice buffeted them from all sides.  At least they had been given a hearthstone for the return journey so they wouldn’t have to step outside again.  According to Saskia, they had about five minutes before hypothermia was a concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled a little upon stepping inside and being relieved of the winds forcing her off balance.  It was still cold in the antechamber, but it was hospitable enough that she didn’t feel as if her lungs were being pierced with thousands of needles every time she took a breath.  She sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her glove, then gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything shimmered in the same way an arcane shield did, as if it had just been conjured out of the thin air for them to exist in.  She could feel the raw power of every Titan-forged inch of metal thrum around her and reached out with her arcane sensing to explore it.  It reached out as well and poked and prodded her mind, persistent and inquisitive, then withdrew abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!  My sensors told me there were fleshy creatures in our sanctum!  State your purpose immediately, mortals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and saw a gnomish construct on the balcony above where they stood.  Her jaw dropped.  “Mimiron?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the construct asked again, tapping his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, um--Natalie Rashid, and this is my partner, Saskia Rastout,” she said, then offered up the missive.  “We have a letter from Archmage Khadgar vouching for us.  We’ve come to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archmage Khadgar, huh?  I like him, he killed some demons for us during the invasion!  Still doesn’t explain why you’re here, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eye twitched.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something something never meet your heroes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “We’ve come to ask you if you’ve experienced an increase in Old God activity,” she told him evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we have increased Old God activity; Yogg’saron’s right under our feet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat.  To her right, Saskia was looking pale and clammy.  She pointed to the floor.  “Right… right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mimiron replied impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he been, uh, more active?”  By the last word, her voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, he’s been less active, though that isn’t necessarily a good thing.  Quiet Old Gods usually mean big schemes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach was starting to knot.  “Um, well, thank you… for letting us know.  Have… a nice day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too mortals.  Now scram.  Your fleshy brains don’t hold up well against something like ole Yoggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Mimiron was gone, to Natalie’s despair.  She </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to pick his mechanical brain and ask a billion questions about the Titans and their constructs and everything in the cosmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should leave, then,” she sulked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she turned to look at Saskia again, she noticed how strained her expression was, jaw clenched tight and eyes screwed shut.  “Shit, what’s wrong?  Is it your head again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”  Her amber eyes opened just a hair and she staggered towards the wall.  Natalie put a hand on either shoulder to support her while she slid down to the ground, tilting her head back against the frozen metal.  She removed a glove to feel her forehead and found it warm.  Casting the spell she had used to treat her headache, she tried to bring her temperature back under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked.  Saskia was sick, but not from a virus or a sudden shift to nocturnal living.  Her shoulders slumped, brows furrowing and eyes growing wide.  “It’s that blade.  It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed, anger and fear swirling in her chest.  “It’s been poisoning you!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saskia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a small shake of her head.  Her eyes held a deep sadness that Natalie had only seen once before, during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream, when she had finally divulged the full details of her past to her.  “I can’t let it go,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voice trembling, she said, “Saskia, if this doesn’t make you insane, it’s going to kill you.  Let’s just leave it here and take the hearthstone back to Silithus.  Khadgar will know what to do, or he’ll know someone who does.  Come on, let’s go.”  Light, this was bad.  This was very bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to help her to her feet.  Before she could, though, Saskia abruptly sucked in a breath.  With one hand, the rogue shoved her to the side, drawing her uncorrupted blade with the other.  “Shade!” she spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was up in a flash, juggulating the harrowing creature that would have sliced through Natalie with its thick claws like she was a piece of paper.  But her partner only had enough wherewithal to defeat that one shade.  More were creeping towards them, mad with hunger.  She readied a blast of arcane energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three arrows in quick succession appeared between the eyes of each shade.  They hung lifeless in the air for a moment before dropping to the ground.  Behind them was the archer, tall and blue, face hidden by the hood of their cloak.  An Ymirjar vrykul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saskia, who had taken a knee, staggered once again to her feet, both daggers at the ready, and held her position despite her severely weakened state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie moved to shield her with her own body.  “Back off; we don’t want a fight but we aren’t afraid of one,” she warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vrykul tilted her head to the side, then un-nocked the arrow on her bow and replaced it in a quiver on her back.  Moving her hood out of the way, she revealed a serene pair of glowing eyes, one off-white, one amber, and a small smirk.  “I always knew you’d survive,” she said, pride and… warmth?... coloring the hollow reverb of her voice.  “I’m glad our paths have crossed again, Saskia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eivor,” the rogue hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that name, knew the misery that woman had wrought upon Saskia and her family.  Hatred tinged the corners of her vision.  Her arcane fireball grew in radius.  “Leave, before we strike you down!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not move, nor did she draw her weapon again.  Rather, she lifted her hand.  An energy, the same off-white color of her right eye, swirled out from the tips of her fingers.  It reached Saskia before Natalie could stop it.  She gasped and cursed, watching closely as… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… As her partner’s face regained its color, and she blinked, confused, and stood on steady feet once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of Saskia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will not last long, but long enough for you to make a decision,” Gerti replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no ‘decision’ to make,” Saskia spat.  “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill you.  I will do what dad should’ve done the moment you decided to join those bastards and serve the Lich King!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made to lunge at the vrykul, but Natalie stepped in front, bringing her to a halt.  Hesitantly, she pressed, “Can you really help her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t,” Saskia growled.  “Let me at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help her for brief intervals,” Gerti replied, ignoring Saskia’s comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That piqued her interest.  “Meaning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will need a permanent solution, of which I alone currently possess the knowledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed part of her cape aside, and both women tensed.  But rather than pulling out a weapon, she procured a scroll.  “And which I can now bestow upon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie was able to snap out of her shock and lurched forward in time to clumsily grasp the scroll that had been tossed to her.  She looked at it, then Saskia, then unrolled it.  “These are… definitely reagents,” she said.  “I’ve never even heard of some of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are difficult to locate.  However, I have performed this ritual before, to great success.  It was with this that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was purified.  The Lich King and Yogg’saron no longer hold any sway over my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Purified’, huh?” Saskia asked, putting a hand on her hip and deepening her glower.  “How about we talk about the last time you wanted to help me be ‘purified’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if it’s going to help you--” Natalie tried to say, but she was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ratted me and my family out to Skadi and Ymiron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take full responsibility for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You torched my house </span>
  <em>
    <span>while we were all still inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span> my </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Saskia’s voice rose with each damning act she ticked off on her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halvar was killed by another Ymirjar,” Gerti retorted, growing defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shot my brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me help you, Saskia.”  Her tone suddenly became pleading.  Natalie could see her eyes well up with tears.  “Let me make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d really wanted to ‘make it up to me’, you would’ve stayed dead, so I could’ve moved on with my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheathing her blades, she turned and headed for the exit.  “Come on, Nat.  We’ve wasted enough time here,” she said lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have?” came Gerti’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick as a snake, Saskia spun and launched a throwing knife.  It whistled through the air and embedded itself to the hilt in the vrkyul’s left shoulder.  She cried out, but did not move to retaliate, just stared as the rogue once again composed herself and walked away.  “You still have the hearthstone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie started for a moment.  She did have it, of course, but she pretended to pat herself down and rifle through her pockets in search of it.  When her fingers found the little blue and white stone, she locked eyes with Gerti for the briefest of moments, and silently teleported it into her pocket.  When she looked back to Saskia, she shrugged.  “I guess I forgot it,” she said sheepishly.  “It’s okay, though--I memorized the coordinates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped through her portal without another word.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MY HIATUS IS OVER.  i have soooooo much to do for school so i haven't had a lot of time/energy to write but when i do it feels good and gives me something to do that /doesn't/ revolve around grad school so i'm going to keep doing it for stress relief. thankfully i have a pretty good idea of what i want to do for the rest of part 3 and part 4 AND i'm getting some juicy plot points lined up for part 5 (shadowlands).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate any feedback, as it helps me become a better writer!  I have a twitter account (@creatively_cole) where I post art, fun little tidbits, and other stuff that's ttrb and Warcraft-related.  Thank you for reading and enjoy the show!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>